Lucky Day
by jillybean876
Summary: Blaise zabini was a quiet sort of fellow. He was an outcast from the slytherien house. He was always in the shadows and he liked that. Life was simple that way. Until one day he was forced to act and life just became more challenging.
Blaise zabini was a quiet sort of fellow. He was an outcast from the slytherien house. He was always in the shadows and he liked that. Life was simple that way. Until one day he was forced to act and life just became more challenging.

Hermione granger was hurrying along to class one day.

" oh bugger" she muttered as her bag split in half. Sighing she pulled out her wand and repaired it. Now she was late and was sprinting full speed. Suddenly her path was blocked by none other than Draco Malfoy flanked by his two body guards.

" well what do we have hear. A little mud blood lost her way" he sneered.

"Sod off ferret". She was in no mood to deal with the slimy git now. Malfoy smirk became more vicious and he drew out his wand. "You will respect your superiors! My my. Aren't we touchy today? What's wrong. Weasel and potty finally realized how hopelessly hideous you are?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and continued walking. Malfoy annoyed with her not answering grabbed her by the wrist effectively halting her in her tracks. "I'm talking to mud blood so you better listen".

"Let me go!" She hissed dangerously producing her wand "or I swear you'll never have children".

Malfoy hesitated but his smirk grew ever wider.

" you can't do anything to me"

In answer hermione clenched her fist and threw it at his face. It caught him right in the nose shattering it. Blood poured down his pale face in rivers. "Do something!" He yelled at crabbe and goyle. Even though they were idiots hermione was outnumbered three to one. A slicing spell hit her above her right shoulder rendering her wand arm useless. Clumsily she tried doing spells with her left. Goyle grabbed her by the wrist and threw her into the wall. Crabbe took advantage of her distraction and punched her in the stomach. Malfoy sent another slicing spell at her and she managed to contort her body so it'd only grazed her side. Hermione was beginning to lose a lot of blood and was beginning to feel the effects. Her movements were slower. Crack! Her right wrist snapped as her body was thrown into the wall. Hermione could feel herself weakening with every second. As Malfoy closed in a sound of footsteps came echoing down the halls. Fearing it was a professor the slytherin took off. Hermione throughly exhausted begin to feel her eyelids droop. Before they shut she saw a tall black haired male student coming around the corner. Her last thought was " merlin. He's gorgeous".

Blaise zabini had just gotten out of muggle studies. The only slytherin to take it. Muggles interested him. His sister had just gotten married to one and he rather liked the man. He was going over what a television was when he heard the unmistakeable sounds of a fight. He debated whether turning around and leaving the students be when he heard a female cry of pain. Blaise was a gentleman. He was raised if a women needs help you go to her rescue. He rounded the corner just in time to see malfoy and his goons flee the scene. In their wake was a very bruised and bloody hermione granger. She was a member of the golden trio. Best friends with the boy who lived and Ron weasely. The three of them were inseparable. Those sometimes the two of them seem to be do dense he didn't know how she put up with them for that long. He ran to her just as her eyelids shut and her body slumped to the ground. There was blood everywhere. There was blood on her face, arms, neck, and stomach.

"Granger" he called softly. She stirred in response.

"I need to take a look at your stomach." He hesitated for a moment before saying his next words.

"I need to assess the damage. May I open your robe and unbutton your shirt?" His ears were burning at the sound of such a dirty sentence, But her knew this would help his training to become a healer. It still didn't help the fact he was asking a girl if he could undress her. He thanked his lucky stars this hallway was deserted and the girl was barely conscious. Granger eyes widened a tiny fraction before nodding weakly. She shut her eyes to avoid the embarrassment of him seeing her in her bra. His long fingers deftly opened her robe and quickly set to work on her shirt. He focused on her face to give her as much respect as possible. He mused while not a stunning beauty like cho Chang she was quite pretty. Her face was plain but there was something about it. Her hair had tamed down quite a lot since 1st year. Her eyes were his favorite feature. They were so expressful. Every emotion could be seen. When she was excited tiny flecks of gold were visible. When she was angry they were darken into a deep shade of brown. He brought his focus back onto his patient. Dimly he saw she was wearing a cotton white bra. How typical. Her stomach had a blue mark from where draco punched her. Her side looked like a mangled heap of flesh. He slowly reached and probed the area with his finger. Mildly he though her skin was like velvet. Hermione hissed in pain. "Shh it's okay. " he needed to get her to pomfeys immediately. He quickly buttoned her shirt. "Granger I need to move you to the hospital wing. I'm going to have to carry you". He didnt need to but a odd feeling of protectiveness coursed through him. He slowly cradled her into his chest. Her arms circled around his neck and her head snuggled into the crook of his neck. His breath caught when she did that. He gently but firmly held her as he made his way to the hospital won't. Luckily there was no one around seeing as it was Friday afternoon. Rumors would have been circling around if anyone saw them. Once he arrived at pompfeys he was instructed to lay her down. She protested weakly as he set her down. She liked his warmth and his body was quite comfortable. Hermione really knew she was hurt because she just said she liked a random boy who happened to have a nice body. He didnt leave like she expected though. He lingered as pomfey set about giving hermione potions.

"Are you okay?"

"Feeling better now. "

There was an awkward pause.

Hermione broke the silence

"Thank you Blaise."Her eyes softening. " I would have been in serious trouble if you hadn't showed up"

Blaise couldn't hold back the grin nor the teasing comment.

" imagine. The griffindor princess does need saving time from time after all".

She whacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up you"

"Hey! Don't injure me now. After all you were just fond of me or shall I say my shoulder a second ago. You couldn't stop smelling it".

Hermione immediately turned red.

"I was not smelling you" she replied haughtily.

His wide smile told her he wasn't buying her excuse. He knew she felt attracted to him and this pleased him. He got up to leave.

"Don't miss me now" he said with a wink. "If you want to be the damsel in distress again ill gladly be your knight".

Hermione turned even redder.

With a small chuckle Blaise turned to leave. But a small hand stopped him. " Blaise" was all she said before she reached up and their lips met. It was both their first kiss but it was an amazing one. One full of promise. Before long they needed to breathe. Both had sappy grins when they broke apart.

Blaise walked out of the hospital wing with a huge smile on his face and a little dance to his step. Yes life just got a whole lot more complicated but you know what? He discovered liked it that way.


End file.
